1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance apparatus which wirelessly transmits a magnetic resonance signal received through a receiving coil and to a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A receiving coil to receive a magnetic resonance signal is arranged in an image space in a gantry together with a subject. The magnetic resonance signal received by the receiving coil is transmitted to an apparatus main body through a cable connected to the receiving coil and led out from the imaging space to the outside of the gantry.
However, since the cable is obstructive, it has been proposed to transmit the magnetic resonance signal received by the receiving coil to the apparatus main body by wireless communication (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-261085).
When the magnetic resonance signal is wirelessly transmitted as mentioned above, the receiving coil is provided with a transmitting unit and operation power for the transmitting unit is supplied from a battery.
Therefore, it is desirable to avoid waste of the battery by turning off the power of the transmitting unit when the unit is not used. However, it was troublesome to operate the switch of the transmitting unit arranged in the imaging space. Further, if this operation is not performed, the battery will be wasted, causing the problem that the battery need be recharged frequently.